Chibi Antics: The Revival
by Rizu Komesu
Summary: The Yugioh Characters, a warrior, tamer and mage, and the friend who threw them together, all stuffed in a mansion full of the miniature versions of themselves, also known as the Chibis. Just what zany bunch will everyone get up to? Rated for language.


**Author's Note:** I do not own the concept of Chibi Antics. It originally belonged to an authoress going by the name of **Dark Magician Girl Aeris**, the original having now been taken off of the website because it used the now-illegal script format. If you are a fan of the previous story and remember it, great. If not, then this note isn't of great importance so don't worry about it.

Well, writing this was fun. Hope you like it Aeris, since it is a reunion of your old fic's characters. My only disclaimers (other than the one above) are these;

I do not, nor have I at any point, own the Yugioh Series or any of its characters.

The characters in the following list aren't mine either. Aeris, Sea, Kima Marie, 'Dama,' Evetwo, and the whole concept of the chibis, do not belong to me. However, for the purpose of this fiction, the authoress **Dark Magician Girl Aeris** has given me permission to use them. Hope I didn't butcher them too badly, Aeris...

And remember, these notes only count if I actually do end up publishing this thing. Eh heh...

Read and review? I really wrote this on a whim, but I ran with it once I heard that Aeris was all for me writing it. And boy, did I run with it. Hopefully there's more to come, but we shall see... So without further adieu, on with the fic!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was too quiet around that old mansion...

Aeris frowned deeply as she was led, blindfolded, through the familiar hallways by her now long-time friend, Rizu Komesu, and the second genetic super-cloned pokémon in existence, Evetwo (preferably known as Eve). What in the world were they planning? Whatever it was, it couldn't be good, _especially_ since those two had the tenacious habit of picking on her. Not to mention the silence around was killing her; she had to get back to writing her story! "Eve, Rizzy, why are you blindfolding me anyway? Can't I walk around on my own and find out what the surprise is?"

"But if I do that, you'll faint Aeris. I don't want you to pass out for this," Aeris shuddered when Rizu whispered sweetly in her ear, and there she could feel Eve shaking her head at the other authoress.

"Rizu, she'll faint if you keep doing that to her. We want to at least show her the surprise before she faints."

"And just _why_ would I faint?"

"It's a surprise Aeris. And we know it's gonna bug you to no end if you don't find out before it's time. You're like one of those kids who likes to peek around the closet to find out what their Christmas presents are a month in advance."

"Rizu, I think you're giving too much away here."

"Come on, tell me! Please?" Whimpering a little at that point, Aeris began squirming against Rizu and Eve to try and take off the blindfold, only to have her hands pulled down again, "This isn't funny, you two are scaring me..."

"Well, I can tell you this," Rizu paused, looking upwards thoughtfully before moving forward with Aeris and Eve again, "You're either gonna love it or murder me for it. Either way, your reaction is going to be very interesting."

Waitaminute. Aeris knew this ploy. Was Rizu trying to...?

"Please tell me you didn't."

"Okay, I won't tell you."

"Rizu..."

"Hey, you're stressed and you need a break. So, what better way to give you something to do?"

"Rizu, you can't be serious. That fic was so bad that I can't even stand to read it again and-"

"We're here," Eve broke the arguing, staring at Rizu with ruby-red eyes before the girl nodded, shielding her eyes while Eve used the Transformation technique and turned into human form (and, while doing so, shrunk by a few inches as a sixteen year old girl is shorter than a genetic super-clone), stopping to put on a pair of sunglasses before she turned to Rizu again, "Nhhn... I still think walking without a tail is hard..."

"You'll have to get used to it, Eve."

"Eve? You're human right now?"

"You'd better believe it. And I think it's time to take this thing off."

Eve whipped the blindfold off then, causing Aeris to stumble at the sudden light going into her eyes. And what was in front of her was a far-more-than familiar outfit, one that she hadn't donned in years (had it really been that long?). The pink fabric, the blue armour, the outrageously tall hat... Even her old staff was there. There was only one thing Aeris could do then...

She sighed in relief, "Oh man Riz, I thought you were going to re-write Chibi Antics-"

"Aw, you guessed part two of the surprise! Now come on, everyone's waiting!"

"_What?!_ You mean..."

"Rizu got everyone in on it. She's cut out the Sennen Item you had though, but Princess is still going to be around."

"How did she pull _that_ off?"

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here. And it was actually rather simple..."

"What did you do?" Aeris glared accusingly at Rizu, who scratched her cheek and avoided looking at Aeris until she absolutely had to. Oh no, if she did what she thought she did...

"I noticed how suspiciously similar Princess was to one of your other characters, other than the tendency to lock up childish instincts to appear mature. So, our 'Princess' is now Eve!"

"I like you Rizu, but you realize I'll have to kill you if you call me that again."

"Same goes for me, Rizzy. I can't believe you actually said... They are _not _the same!"

"Duly noted, but enough of the threats! Now go get dressed Aeris, we've gotta get you out there to see everyone again!"

She couldn't believe this. She couldn't _fucking_ believe this. Rizu had to be some sort of crazy... Or it was nostalgia, one of the two. Either way, it was too late to start running now. Sigh.

After several minutes Aeris looked at herself in the mirror, gazing at her own green eyes before looking at the outfit she wore. Well whaddaya know, it still fit like a glove. Aeris smiled a little, picking up her staff and twirling it casually. Maybe she could still perform a spell... "Hm, how did that spell go again...? Hocus Pocus Hullaballo, I'm gonna kick the crap out of you!"

In spite of herself Aeris giggled, calming down before she retracted back into a serious though, "Hm, how did I do that one transformation spell again...? I wonder if I can use it on Rizzy..."

"How many times do I have to tell you that magic is not a toy, _especially_ for a mage as powerful as yourself, Aeris?"

Wait. She knew that voice. Turning and freezing on the spot, a flood of emotions crowded Aeris all at once. She had... No way, she actually...

"It's good to see you again. You've really grown, though you're still on the short side."

"I'm not short," Aeris bristled a little at the comment, but couldn't help smiling all the same; the familiar friend before her was back, a friend she had locked away for so long. Oh, she couldn't help it anymore; Aeris launched herself forward then, clinging onto the other in an unmistakable hug, "It's really good to see you again too, Dama."

"Enough of the mush-fest Aeris, everyone else wants a piece of you too!" Rizu laughed as she swung the door open, causing Aeris to jump a little and the Dark Magician to laugh a little at her, "You've kept them waiting long enough for me to send him in after you! Were you posing or something?"

"Of course not, Rizu! I was... Thinking on how I could curse Kaiba for Sea?"

"Joy," Said subject of the curse rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, having stepped up behind Rizu (who was laughing at this point), "Come out already, not all of us have all day to hang around here."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Aeris blew a raspberry at him, right before noticing another familiar sound; the _thwack thwack thwack_ of the Dark Magician smacking his staff against his palm, "You know I was just kidding about cursing him."

"It's still fun to see you react like that," Aeris saw his blue-eyed smirk briefly before grinning herself; even if she didn't want this at first, she had to admit that this gathering was really a lot of fun so far... And it _would_ be really good to see everyone again...

"Well, in that case, let's get this party started!"

Loud cheering was heard by the crowd in front of her; everyone was there. Yuugi, Téa, Tristan, Joey, Ryou, Mai, Sea, Kima Marie, Kaiba, Mokuba, Rizu, Eve, the dragons at the window... And, most importantly, the Dark Magician standing behind her. It really was like old times, even with the addition of two new faces. Wait, did they have a buffet table behind them? Now that she thought of it, Rizu and Eve didn't let her eat lunch...

"About time, Aeris! I thought I was gonna starve!" Joey grinned and gave her a thumbs up, Tristan mimicking the action while Sea and Kima came forward, a dusty spell book in Kima's hands as it was handed to her.

"We've been saving this for you all this time, Aeris. Glad you finally came back to insanity."

"Did she ever leave?"

"And you were right here waiting for me," Aeris laughed and hugged the two girls before her, right before yanking the spell book and noticing that a certain page was bookmarked, "Oh no. I'm not messing with this one again..."

"Can't you, just once?" Sea grinned mischievously, "I still remember last time... Biiiig red bite marks."

"Don't start on that, please," Whined Aeris as she blushed heavily, causing laughter all around before they cleared a path, allowing Aeris to race forward, "Let's just eat right now! _Then_ we'll see about bringing that one back from the dead!"

It took a while, but everyone present finally made their plates and sat down at the dining table in the next room, but it was only then that Aeris suddenly realized that there really was something missing...

"Rizu... Where are the chibis?"

Silence. Joey and Tristan even stopped their eating contest to stare at the red head, and in fact the only one who didn't have their attention on her was Eve; Eve was too busy eating, she had skipped lunch too after all. That and she had no clue what the hell everyone was talking about, but enough on Eve. Cue nervous laughing from the now-center of attention, Rizu shifting uncomfortably as she cleared her throat, "Well, you see... I never _could _figure out what spell you used the first time, and I'm not as powerful as you, or as skilled-"

"She doesn't have a drop of magic in her... At least, not that we're aware of. If she does, she has no idea how to bring it out or control it."

"Shut up," Rizu hissed and bristled while glaring at the Dark Magician, who only laughed in response. Aeris laughed too though, but quieted herself down in favour of listening to the other girl again, "_Anyway_, I couldn't figure it out so... Unfortunately, that was the one thing I couldn't do. But, maybe when you're done eating... If you'd be so kind."

What was she...

Oh.

"I dunno, I haven't done magic in so long-"

"Don't give us that, Aer-Head," Sea frowned and crossed her arms over her chest, "It should be like riding a bike for you. You didn't stop casting for _that_ long of a period."

"Yeah Aeris, you can do it again! Although..." Kima Marie paused, blushing faintly before she continued, "Can you make mine as... Well, _not_ as true to life?"

Again, Aeris was confused, but it took her only a few seconds to get exactly what she meant, "Oh THAT. Well... No promises, Kima. Again, I'm probably still rusty."

"She might make them into cockroaches insTead, though for most of you that would be an improvement."

Before Aeris could even say a word the other teen's face contorted into an expression of pain, courtesy of Sea stomping rather violently on his foot. Self-satisfied, Sea sat back and grinned in spite of herself, "Ah... Nostalgia kicks ass."

"You said it, kid," Mai smiled though she paused thoughtfully after that, "But what's with the red head working so hard for Aeris? I don't recall seeing her before."

"Gee, that's nice of you..."

"Wait, I remember seeing her before! She laughed at me when I gashed my mouth with the doughnut!"

"... That wasn't something we all needed to hear while we are eating, Joey," Ryou sighed and smiled weakly, though in the back of his mind his yami was nagging at him to eat. He didn't want to right now though, not while they were in a serious conversation... And especially not after what Joey had just said.

"Sorry Bakura, but that's where I remember her from! The Christmas Party! Though... Her name wasn't Rizu."

"Don't remind me," Rizu sunk in her seat a little, blushing and cringing slightly from the memory, "I'm just glad you don't remember-"

"Millennium Princess?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"I never had to listen to you, I just respected your wish until now because Aeris likes you," The Dark Magician smirked again, though his face became serious as he looked to Aeris, "But, do you honestly think your powers are rusty? As Sea said, it should be like riding a bike. You'll do fine, Aeris."

"I guess," Aeris sighed and threw her hands up, though she was smiling all the same when she got to her feet, "I'm working on it now. I just have to remember the spell I used to create the chibis in the first place. Or, you could all go to the bedrooms and-murfleflirgin!"

"I think you should stop that thought there, Aeris," Sighed the Dark Magician, staring at the collected blushing from all around the table. This was familiar too; the dirty comments and him using his hand to cover her mouth and stop her in the middle of them... Even if she had gotten older, she certainly hadn't matured much.

"We're stuck in this again all right," Yuugi smiled as he looked at the scene in front of him, shaking his head and sitting back.

"Avalon, lick his hand!"

"Tristan, don't encourage her," Téa hissed and yanked on Tristan's ear rather harshly, a loud yelp leaving him when he was pulled and Téa speaking again, "Anyway, let's go back to eating, all right?"

"But I want to see the chibis," Said Mokuba, a childish frown on his features before he spoke up again, "Are you really going to try and bring them back, Aeris?"

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" After finally prying the Dark Magician's hand off of her mouth Aeris looked at Mokuba, then at everyone around the table in turn (Eve perked and looked up then); "I'll do my best. But no promises, okay everyone?"

"Okay!" It made Aeris jump, how everyone said that at the same time then promptly resumed eating. Well, now she really was in the deep end. _I'll really have to hurt Rizzy for this later..._

After everyone was done eating, Aeris slipped off into the ballroom and locked all the doors. Everyone sat around and waited for a couple of hours, right before a loud and wall-shattering 'BOOM' shook everyone, Aeris running out of the room with an ashen face and a smile, "I did it! The chibis are back!"

Everyone immediately got off of their butts and raced into the ball room, witnessing the spectacle before them.

Chibi Yuugi and Chibi Seto Kaiba were playing duel monsters, though like the first time they were created they continually dropped the over-sized cards. Chibi Mokuba was once again watching his brother duel, although he looked towards some of the other chibis longingly at times. Chibi Ryou and Chibi Kima Marie were reading (well, trying to read anyway) a picture book together, happily ignoring the rest of the chibis. Chibi Joey and Chibi Tristan were fighting over a red fire truck while Chibi Eve simply watched, wearing an extremely flat look. It was more entertaining than the dumb truck anyway. Chibi Yami Bakura had actually stolen the truck by this point, playing with it over in his corner of solitude and occasionally glancing back at the others, much like Chibi Mokuba did. Chibi Sea and Chibi Téa were chasing Chibi Yami no Yuugi around, Chibi Mai watching and laughing at poor Chibi Yami no Yuugi as he ran for his life. Chibi Mai was actually ignoring her Barbie doll at this point in favour of the entertainment. Chibi Rizu was sitting even further off from everyone else than Chibi Yami Bakura, not quite sure how to interact with the others and looking rather frustrated over it. As for the last two...

"Dama! Come pway wit me!" Chibi Aeris latched rather tightly onto Chibi Dark Magician, grinning as if she was the happiest child alive (and at the time she probably was too) while Chibi Dark Magician tried to get away from her, his face becoming gradually more blue due to his predicament.

"Can't... Bweathe..."

"This really brings back memories," Téa smiled at the group, though she blinked upon seeing what had to be the strangest chibi of them all, "Aeris... Is it just me or does that one look like a duel monster?"

"It's not just you, and no she's not human. Neither am I," Eve stepped forward, earning a glance from everyone who didn't already know about her 'secret.' Insert Eve sighing here, "Yeah yeah yeah, I can transform so that I look like a human. It's a really long story that I'd rather not delve into..."

"I would!" Aeris grinned at the murderous glare she received from Eve, "Oh, I was only kidding. Rizu, what's with your chibi though?"

"Well... I was anti-social as a kid. Didn't know how to talk to anyone, in fact... I wouldn't be surprised if she remains completely silent for a while."

Again, Rizu got strange stares from everyone who was even remotely interested (everyone who didn't give a rat's ass was still staring at the chibis), causing the red head to sigh, "Long story short, I didn't talk period until I was five. It wasn't that I didn't know how, I just... I'm not even sure what it was, I just didn't want to. Even after I started, I was still pretty isolated."

"That would make sense, then, since most of these Chibis are anywhere between three and six years old," Aeris grinned and nodded to herself, looking towards everyone again before stopping on the Dark Magician once more, "You know... This really is a lot of fun. I can't wait to crack open that spell book and look at all the stuff I've missed!"

The Dark Magician smiled then, patting Aeris's shoulder lightly as he made the final statement of the chapter, "It's good to have you back, Aeris. I'm sure things are going to get more interesting around here from now on."


End file.
